


Makkachin - The Matchmaker Extraordinaire

by nightberrypearl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pining Yuuri, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: What happens when Makkachin just happens to turn up at Yuuri's apartment? Yuuri, ever the kind-hearted soul, makes it his duty to return him back to his probably very worried owner, thus bringing the second shock to his day when he's greeted by a man who looks like beauty personified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2 stories in 2 days? What is this madness? Procrastination. That's what this is. Who needs to revise for exams when I can be writing instead? ha... ha... ha... 
> 
> So here we go, new fic for the people! After my last one which was rather angsty, I decided I give some fluff a go. I have to say, it's so much easier to be angsty - or is that just me?
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy this work nonetheless :)

“Stupid. Stairs. Why can’t they get a lift in this building?”

It had been a long day. Yuuri had spent literally hours slaving away down at the rink – he just had to get his new program _perfect_. He cursed his building as he slowly clambered up the stairs. _‘Just one more flight to go._ ’

His legs were crying out in protest as he soldiered on – honestly, he could collapse and fall down at any moment. Hopefully if he did suddenly fall, it wouldn’t be backwards and right down the staircase – if he fell down the stairs now, he’d never be able to muster the energy to make it back to his apartment, he’d just have sleep on the stairs. Perhaps people would look at him weirdly but by this point, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to care.

At long last, he made it. His door was in sight and his whole body was anticipating getting back to his home to collapse onto his bed and not reappear for a good 24 hours after some well-deserved rest.

He didn’t bother turning on the lights after closing the door; he had planned to go straight to his room anyway. In hindsight, it probably would have been a good idea to turn on the lights.

Faster than he could even comprehend, Yuuri found himself on the floor with a heavy weight on top of his chest. His first instinct told him that he was being attacked and his apartment was being robbed. But then a wet lick across his face told him otherwise.

Peering through the darkness, Yuuri was able to make out a large brown mass sitting on him and nuzzling against his face and neck.

Any sort of exhaustion fled from his body at the shock of seeing such a large poodle assaulting him in his own home.

Feeling slightly more relieved that he wasn’t about to be murdered in his living room, Yuuri gently moved the furry ball of energy off of him so that he could get back on his feet.

“Well hello there, how did such a big dog like you get into my apartment hmm?” Yuuri gently patted the poodle’s head as said dog turned to face the window that Yuuri had accidently left open that morning before he left.

Apparently, this giant fluffy monster had _climbed in through Yuuri’s window_ from the fire escape _._ He supposed he was really the only one to blame for this – he realises he’s lucky that only a dog got into his apartment as opposed to an actual human being with malicious intent.

“I bet your owner must be worried sick at your disappearance. Gorgeous fluffy poodle like you? Anyone would be insane if they didn’t love you…” It seemed Yuuri’s comment was understood by the aforementioned poodle as he felt his face being licked rather enthusiastically. The only response Yuuri felt appropriate was to laugh at how bizarre this whole situation was.

“How odd, you haven’t got a tag… How am I supposed to find your owner now?” Looking into the dog’s large brown eyes, Yuuri decided that he had to find the person who owned him ASAP – poor person must be worried sick.

“Seeing as you came in from the fire escape, my best guess is that you live in this building too. I guess my only option would be to go asking the neighbours then…”

In his mind, Yuuri was kissing his long-awaited sleep goodbye as he led the way out of his apartment. It was a bit of a pain but he could hardly bring himself to sleep knowing that somewhere, somebody was probably working themselves up with worry over losing their beloved pet.

Systematically, Yuuri started on the bottom floor of his apartment building, knocking door to door to ask his neighbours about whether or not they had lost their dog or if they knew who this dog belonged to. Unfortunately, nobody had any clue who he belonged to. The long day for Yuuri was only getting longer.

Yuuri heaved a great sigh as he reached the top floor of the building, still having not found any concerned dog owners fretting over a lost poodle. There was only one flat left to check and Yuuri prayed to dear God that whoever lived in this apartment was the owner.

He knocked on the door quickly, still hoping that this would finally end his search for a seemingly non-existent dog owner.

It didn’t take long before the door in front of him was thrown open with great gusto. The sound of the door banging open made Yuuri jump in surprise.

Standing in the doorway is a tall, _impossibly_ _handsome_ , man with silvery grey hair. Poor Yuuri seemed to have forgotten how to breathe at the sight of such beauty before him.

The man looked at Yuuri before he shifted his eyes down to the poodle at his feet. Suddenly, the man’s entire face shifted to excitable joy and relief.

“MAKKACHIN!!! Thank goodness I’ve found you! How could you worry your papa like that? I thought you had disappeared forever…” The man bent down to engulf Makkachin in an affectionate hug.

Yuuri doesn’t think he’d ever been more jealous of a dog in his life.

After a brief moment, the beautiful stranger stood up once more and noticed Yuuri just standing there. The stranger smiled and his eyes lit up as he did, showing his genuine happiness.

“Thank you so much for bringing him back to me. I hope he wasn’t too much of a bother to you.”

Oh God. His _voice_. Yuuri still hadn’t recovered from the sight of the man and now, upon hearing his voice, Yuuri is ready to go back his previous not-breathing state. It was so… smooth and deep and all round euphonic.

Yuuri realised that he’d just been staring at the other man and blushed with embarrassment.

“I-I-It’s no problem. He was very well behaved and no bother at all.” He inwardly cursed at his stutter. He felt like he’d been thrust back into the past when he was a blushing teenager – he was 24, a grown man and here he was acting like some pathetic school kid with a crush on some hot guy. Except in this case, the guy standing before him was beyond just “hot”. He was breathtakingly and unimaginably stunning.

“Oh that’s a relief.” Platinum hair flopped in front of the man’s face as he sighed in relief. Clenched fists were the only thing that stopped Yuuri from reaching up to brush the light hairs away from covering his sparkling cerulean eyes. “Where did you find him anyway?”

The question snapped Yuuri out of his trance. He gave a light chuckle before replying: “This clever boy managed to climb through an open window in my apartment from the fire escape. He gave me quite the shock when I came home from practise, only to be floored by a giant poodle.”

“Oh I’m so sorry he did that. I hope you’re not hurt.” Any embarrassment that Yuuri felt over being floored by a poodle disappeared and was replaced by a whole other kind of embarrassment as the man began to give Yuuri a rather _thorough_ once over with his eyes to see if Yuuri had been hurt. It’s a look that makes Yuuri’s stomach churn and his cheeks heat up even further.

“N-n-n-no. I’m fine thank you.” He tries hard to calm down the feeling that was building in his gut – now is not the time for Yuuri to fantasise over having that man give him the same look in a different context.

“You know, you should really get him a dog tag – if he ever happens to disappear again, it’ll be a lot easier for him to be returned to you.”

This cues an awkward laugh from the other man. A slender but muscular arm reaches up to nervously scratch at the back of his neck causing the thin t-shirt on the man to lift up slightly and Yuuri is teased with the sight of pale skin and a sculpted and muscular chest. It’s in that moment that Yuuri swears that all the forces of this universe have conspired against him to punish him for some crime he committed in a past life. Everything about this man is borderline _sinful_.

“Hah yeah, you’re right. I guess I just never thought he’d run away… wait, you didn’t spend too long looking for me did you?” His eyes stare deeply and intently into Yuuri’s. ‘ _Damn, can a guy get more… intense?’_

“Oh um…” Yuuri’s not quite sure how to reply. He’d hate to see anything resembling guilt or sadness marring the guy’s perfectly pretty face.

Another moment passes whilst the man properly looks and observes Yuuri who resists the urge to squirm at such vigorous scrutiny.

“Oh my goodness, you must have done. Look at you; you look dead on your feet. Please accept my deepest and sincerest apologies. You shouldn’t have spent so long looking for me; you should have just rested yourself first –”

“No no no! Everything’s okay. It’s fine really. I didn’t mind at all.”

“You’re really too kind.” Just when Yuuri thought the redness from his cheeks was going to disappear… “You must let me make it up to you somehow. Is there anything I could do for you?”

‘ _Yeah, kiss me.’_ Yuuri inwardly cringed and admonished his own inner monologue. Luckily this happened to be one of the few occasions he could actually control what his mind decided he should say.

“Honestly, it’s fine, you don’t need to do anything.”

“But I insist!”

“There’s no need for you to do anything…” Well, not anything that Yuuri could acceptably suggest in this sort of situation anyway.

The man appears to go into deep thought as he is still not satisfied by Yuuri’s responses.

“Hmmmmmm… then how’s about you have dinner with me tomorrow evening?”

“HEH?!” Did he just hear that right? Was Yuuri dreaming? Had a gorgeous stranger just seriously ask him, Yuuri Katsuki, to have dinner with him the following evening? Or was he still delirious from his fatigue?

“Yeah, have dinner with me. I can make it up to you for returning Makkachin to me by providing you with a meal _and_ you can’t say you’re inconveniencing me,” that’s _so not_ what Yuuri was going to say at all, “because I need to eat anyway, and the only thing that will be different is that you’ll be eating with me! Problem solved.”

Yuuri was really having a hard time thinking of a valid excuse to back out of this dinner – though really, in his heart, he couldn’t bring himself to reject the offer.

“I suppose that’s okay then…” Yuuri accepted defeat and acquiesced.

“Wonderful! How’s about you come by at around 7? Does that work for you?” The grin on his face was startlingly bright and his whole body seemed to be glowing with overwhelming excitement.

“Yeah.” Yuuri cannot believe this turn of events – a literal, living, breathing Adonis was asking him to have dinner together. It’s official; he’s died and gone to heaven. That fall earlier on the rink was the fatal blow for him; this can’t be real.

“So are you allergic to anything?”

“N-no.”

“Even better. And don’t bother asking about what we’re having, it’s a surprise.” The blinding glow emanating from the man hadn’t died down a bit and it only got bright when the man winked, he _winked_ , at Yuuri.

And damn, if he hadn’t already, Yuuri had certainly died just now.

“Uh okay… Well I guess I should be going now –” He was interrupted by his own rather loud yawn. The lack of energy was finally catching up on him – he _really_ needed to sleep – as much as he loathed leaving the stranger so soon. He was afraid if he left now, he’ll discover that this really was just a dream and just a figment of his imagination.

He heard a deep chuckle, “Seems like you need to get some rest. But I have one last question before I let you leave.” He paused as if to wait for Yuuri’s permission to ask said question.

“Oh sure, go ahead.”

“Could I get your name?”

“Huh?” It shocks Yuuri as he remembers that this whole time, they’ve been strangers who don’t even know each other’s names. He’s been almost literally drooling over a total stranger.

“I mean, as much as I like calling you ‘cute stranger’ in my head, I can’t really call you that _all_ the time.” His flawless lips turn up into a smirk as Yuuri feels his whole body flush. He doesn’t think he’s ever blushed more than in the span of this short exchange.

“Y-Y-Yuuri Katsuki.”

His name slips softly through the other man’s mouth as he appears tests the name out on his tongue. His vocal chords caress the syllables and sounds – Yuuri’s name has never sounded better.

“Pleasure to meet you Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor Nikiforov, at your service.” His head tips forward slightly into a bow. “I’ll let you be off now Yuuri, I’ll see you tomorrow evening!”  Viktor is the most adorable thing Yuuri has ever seen as he waves goodbye at Yuuri.

“S-s-see you tomorrow.” Yuuri turns around to head back to his apartment and to hide his burning face.

He is not going to survive that dinner tomorrow.

The moment Yuuri gets back into his own apartment, he leans back against his front and breathes deeply. It takes him a good few minutes before he’s able to get his heartbeat back down to normal levels. (Not even a hard day at the rink made his heart thump this erratically.)

* * *

 

Viktor’s eyes followed Yuuri’s retreating form. A small smile graced his lips as he runs through the entirety of their short exchange. He can’t wait for tomorrow to arrive.

He turns back into his apartment where Makkachin had been waiting patiently for him. As he engulfs the poodle in a warm embrace, he strokes through the soft brown hair.

“You did a good job today Makkachin. You managed to introduce papa to a real adorable looking guy, didn’t you? You’re definitely deserving of some extra treats…”

Makkachin leans into Viktor’s body in approval at his words.

* * *

 

**_ Epilogue: _ **

It’s almost a year later and Yuuri finds himself snuggled up next to Viktor on the couch with Makkachin sprawled on top of them both.

He doesn’t think it’s still quite hit him yet that he’s not living in a dream world and that this is real. It’s all so surreal to him that he’s managed to fall so in love so quickly with Viktor and it’s even more surreal that the feeling is mutual.

A grin works its way onto his face as he leans further into Viktor who welcomes his presence immensely.

His hand finds its own way to Makkachin’s dog tag – Viktor had bought one the same week that Makkachin had disappeared and Yuuri had appeared in his life. But this tag was a relatively new one – they’d decided rather recently that it needed to be replaced.

Warm feelings encase his heart as he reads the engraving on the tag. On one side it’s Makkachin’s name and on the other side there’s two phone numbers for the owners in case Makkachin ever gets lost again.

_If found lost, please call:_

_Viktor Nikiforov: xxxxxxxxxx_

_or_

_Yuuri Katsuki: xxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed that! Feel free to comment - feedback is always very appreciated.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr at [fandomdevoted](http://fandomdevoted.tumblr.com/) for fandom related posts and feel free to drop me a message on that if you so wish :D
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
